


Midnight Chats

by StitchesgetBitches



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, for some reason??, im bad at tags tbh, jack never left, probably because jack didnt seT THE ENTIRE FOREST ON FIRE THEREFORE DRAW IN ATTENTION, rescue never came, spit for lube, tagged underage just in case pretty much, the ages of the characters are left decided by the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchesgetBitches/pseuds/StitchesgetBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leads Ralph into the woods to have a chat, which ends up being something else entirely.</p><p>EDIT: I wrote this really late and there are lots of mistakes i have yet to fix, just letting u know both tense and spelling mistakes are everywhere. I will be fixing them, but for now have this warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Chats

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, the characters in this fics ages are left to the determination of the reader. I, personally, am not envisioning children while writing this, please don't leave comments about me sexualizing twelve year olds.

Ralph was startled when he felt a small tug on his ankle, taking in a sharp breath as he woke abruptly. He felt the tug again, and moves to sit up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes a little and squinting to see through the darkness. There, at the opening of his shelter, knelt Jack. He held a finger to his lips, silently shushing Ralph before he could speak. 

Jack waved him forward, before standing and moving away from the opening. Ralph rubbed at his eyes once more before crawling out of the opening, looking around to find where Jack had run off to. A quiet 'psst' coming from the trees draw his attention, and he found Jack standing behind some branches, waving him forward once more. 

Ralph narrows his eyes, not trusting the situation very much. He looks back once more, to make sure no one had woken, before following Jack. By the time he had made his way to where Jack once stood, Jack was already making his way through the trees. 

Ralph had to jog some to catch up, and once he made his way to Jacks side, he checks behind them one last time before looking to him again, speaking in a hushed voice, to avoid the small risk of being heard, “Where are we going??” Jack offered nothing but a grin. The lack of response didn't please Ralph, and he had half a mind to stop right there and refuse to go on until he got an answer. But, alas, curiosity was getting the best of him, as well as a lack of wanting to displease Jack. 

He doesn't ask again, just following along side Jack. Ralph looks to Jacks side, where he has his knife. Seeing it there at Jacks hip made him feel uneasy, but also offered a sense of comfort. If the beast came for them, they have means of defense. Well- Jack would. Ralph has nothing, he hadn't thought to bring anything. Perhaps he should have. 

While he worries about whether he should have brought a weapon, he fails to notice Jack had stopped walking. After a few more steps, he finally recognizes the loss of Jack at his side, checking to each side before turning around. Jack was still close, but is now leaning against one of the Many trees. Ralph took a couple steps back towards Jacks direction, ducking under a branch and placing a hand on the trunk it sprouted from. 

“Are you going to tell me exactly what you're planning yet, Jack?” His eyes, still slightly narrowed, struggling to see in the dim lighting the crescent moon offers, along with the dark shadows o the forest. 

Jack takes a step forward, and when he speaks, it lessens the intimidation of the situation, “I wanted to speak with you, without the others around,” he whispers, “So I figured now would be the best time.” 

“Now?” Ralph gapes, “Its the middle of the night, what on earth makes you think now is a good time?” 

Jack laughs a little, but it lacks the confidence, the showiness he usually has. Almost shy, “Well, you see, during the day anyone could simply follow us.” he takes a few steps forward, until there's only about a foot between himself and Ralph, “But this way, we can be alone.” 

Ralph, after a moments consideration, nods, “Alright then. What is it you wanted to talk about?” He stands a little straighter as he speaks, as if taking on an in-charge attitude. Jack, instead of explaining himself, instead goes silent. 

There's a long pause, one that felt like years even though it was likely only 10 seconds, before Jack just leaned forward and panted a kiss on Ralph, one that he didn't back away from. Ralph was startled, and didn't think to move away. Or think at all, really, this all just came as such a surprise to him. 

With Ralphs lack of reaction, Jack moved back some, leaving space between their faces. “Was that alright??” he asks, a little concern in his voice while still sounding cock and confident. He had enough faith in himself to feel like that was fine, all that mattered now was if Ralph agreed. 

There's a couple more moments of silence, before Ralph concludes with an, “I don't know.” he looks at the ground a little, trying to pull his thoughts together, “It came as quite the surprise, really,” he looks back to Jack, “I think it was alright.” 

Jack nods a little, “Would you like to do it again?” Ralph nods, after another moment of thought, and Jack doesn't hesitate to move forward, and connect their lips in another kiss. This time, Jack responds to it, and applies his own pressure to the kiss. 

It was very strange, especially when Jack started getting confident again and slipped his tongue into Ralphs mouth. Ralph wasn't exactly a stranger to this kind of kiss, but he's never kissed like this himself. Or, well, at all before now. He didn't stop Jack, however, mainly because so far he hadn't found a problem with it. 

He feels nervousness rise in his gut when Jacks hands wander, but he wills himself to remain calm. He feels strange, he's kissing Jack like how adults kiss, and its new to him. He lets out a sound of surprise when he feels Jacks hands on his arse, and breaks away from the kiss, flustered and red, “What are you doing?” he whispers, a sharpness in his tone.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jack cant refrain from the small slip of irritation in his voice. Ralph is slipping back and forth with his cooperation, which is understandable but still frustrating. Especially to Jack, who wants to move on with it already. 

“I want you to explain yourself!” Ralph didn't raise his voice, but his whispers had an urgency to them. 

“I'm just-” Jack pauses, searching for the right words, “I saw something the other day, between two pigs. I wanted to try it.” He's red in the face, because an explanation like that surely must make him sound like a lunatic. 

“Between Pigs, Jack?!” Ralph gapes, a little offended Jack would attempt something on him because he'd seen pigs of all creatures doing it, “I can't- why would you want to try something pigs do!” he was especially anxious not knowing what those pigs were even doing. 

“I don't know,” Jack feels his cheeks flush redder, furrowing his brows in frustration, “The pigs seemed to be enjoying themselves, what's there to lose?” 

Ralph stared at him, mouth open slightly, a mix of shock and wanting to find something to say. He's not sure what, but perhaps the sound of his own voice could ground him some, make the situation more stable or maybe even less confusing. 

He finds no words at first, before shutting his mouth and swallowing nervously, “Fine. But it stops when I say so! I don't,” he huffs, trying to collect himself again and recover from his fluster, “I don't know what it is you're doing so, if I don't like it, it stops.” 

Jack nods, agreeing to Ralphs terms, “Alright, then.” he shifts some, the red flush still on his cheeks, before he clears his throat, “Turn around.” 

Ralph wants to find himself a little angry at the order, but really, it comes as no surprise. Jack was not one to vocalize a please, and Ralph was accepting of that. He did as was told, and turns around. He tensed some as he felt Jacks hands loop around him, working his shorts open and letting them drop to Ralphs ankles. 

Ralph tries his best to ignore his nerves, as well as shoving aside any and all thoughts of potential bug bites. He's gotten some already, and he'd rather go without. He takes some deep breathes as he places his hands on the tree before him, close enough to rest against, even. When had he gotten this close? He can't remember, but he jumps with a start when he feels Jacks hands on him again, going straight for his arse. 

He keeps quiet. That is, until Jack poorly attempts to press a dry finger into Ralph, causing yet another start and a hiss, Ralph reaching around instantly to grab Jack by the wrist and stop him, “That hurts!” 

Jack removes his hands, trying to think of a way to make it better, and all he could think to use is his own spit. It's not the best of means, but perhaps it will work well enough. He spits into his hand, and Ralph cringes at the sound. Once his fingers have a decent coating of saliva, Jack tries once more. 

Ralph lurches forward still, but stops himself. He sucks in a sharp breath, and closes his eyes. It hurts less, to a level its just tolerable, but it still hurts. He wills himself to get air in and out of his lungs as Jack starts to move his finger, and even experimentally curls it some. 

Ralph, through some discomfort, let out a soft gasp, and felt goose bumps rise on his arms. Jack was lucky enough to find Ralphs prostate almost right away, which would ease the process quite a bit. 

Jack noticed the slight shift in attitude, and tried his best to focus his attention on that spot as he added another finger, trying to stretch Ralph open enough. The process of discomfort fading into pleasure only for more discomfort to ease in ends after the third finger, when Jack deems Ralph stretched enough. 

He removes his fingers, and then shifts awkwardly in silence. After a few moments, Ralph breaks the silence before it can build, “What are you waiting for?” 

“It- We need to get it wet,” Jack sputters a bit, stumbling once over his words. Ralph looks over his shoulder, a questioning look in his eyes. It took a moment to process what Jack meant by 'it' and another to process how exactly Jack meant for it to get wet. 

Once that sinks in, his eyes widen a little, “You can't possibly expect me to put that in my mouth, can you?” he sounded shocked, even slightly offended at the mere implication. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten just how painful a lone finger was dry, let alone Jacks entire length. (Not to say it was particularly large, just bigger than three fingers.) 

“Well how else would it get wet? We haven't got any water, have we?” he raises his brows, as if to exaggerate his point. Ralph shuts his mouth, clenching his jaw a little before averting his gaze. He turns around to face Jack, ignoring the soreness in his bum, and carefully drops to his knees. He fumbled a bit, his shorts tangling up on his ankles before he completely kicked them away. 

He avoids Jacks prying gaze as he worked his pants open, feeling his nerves rising again as Jacks pants dropped, leaving nothing to the imagination as his cock springs free, fully erect. He swallows once, before timidly moving forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Jacks cock, minding his teeth. He doesn't know fro experience that teeth on ones dick is bad news, but he is well aware that the area is very sensitive. 

He hears a quiet groan from above him, Jacks hand moving to rest in Ralphs hair as Ralph lowers his head some, to take as much as he can into his mouth. There's not much left to take in, but his gag reflex is warning him to stop where he is. Jack, however, isn't as thoughtful and presses Ralph forward, Ralph gagging some as he's lead to take all of Jack in at once. 

Jack lets him back off a few seconds later, Ralph pulling completely off, coughing some. He shoots a small glare at Jack, who only offers a grin in return. Jack uses Ralphs shoulders for balance as he moves to kneel in front of him, spinning his finger once as a sign for Ralph to turn back around. 

Ralph does so with no argument, placing his hands on the tree trunk again for support. Once again, his nerves start creeping up on him, especially as he feels Jacks hands on his hips as he lines up his cock with Ralphs arse. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Jack is asking mostly out of formality, expecting the answer to be Ralph sucking it up and taking it. 

And he was pleasantly unsurprised, because Ralph answers with a small nod and a, “Yes, its fine, you can keep going.” Ralph tries to keep himself relaxed, since he noticed when Jack was using his fingers it hurt less that way. When Jack starts moving forward, Ralph felt his heart skip a beat and it felt harder to breathe. 

It felt like he was being impaled. He wasn't used to it, and he hoped to god it would get better. He closes his eyes as Jack starts moving, and waits for it to get better. 

Meanwhile, above him, Jack was having a ball. He was trying to be mindful of Ralph, since this must be uncomfortable if his face says anything, but it feels so good. Ralph was very tight, and very warm. It felt amazing. Much better than his own hand ever has. 

As Jack kept going, the pain started fading, and Ralph began to calm down. He feels excitement jolt through him as Jack angles his hips just right when he shifts and starts thrusting into Ralphs prostate. Ralph becomes unexpectedly loud with his moans. Not screaming, but the shift from quiet gasps to sudden moans was a very big one. Jack didn't think much of it as of then, and kept going. 

As Ralph seemed to become accustomed, he sped up. His pace gradually sped up until he was thrusting quickly into Ralph. Ralph was becoming riskily loud, and Jack clasped his hand over Ralphs mouth, pulling him back so the back of Ralphs head rested on his shoulder, whispering into Ralphs ear, “Quiet down, before you get us caught.” 

Ralph, with the hand over his mouth, had been limited to muffled moans and quick breaths. Jack used his other hand to begin pumping Ralphs cock, trying to get him off as quickly as he, himself, was feeling release. 

Soon, Jack became too excited, and released. He was disappointed, because he was feeling so good and now that was over, but also relieved that all that building pleasure had finally climaxed. While he took a moment to Catch his breath, he continued pumping Ralphs length, though with less energy than before. None the less, Ralph came not too long after. 

They both sat there, stark nude, just catching their breaths. Jack pulled out of Ralph, and found it in himself to muster up the energy to stand and get his pants back on. Ralph did the same, and soon they were both headed back to the shelters together, surrounded by awkward silence. As they neared the site of their camps, Jack leaned in close, “Did you enjoy it?” he sounded smug, but behind his proud attitude lays a genuine question. 

Ralph flushes some, offering a small nod, but not a verbal answer. Jack grinned, ego fueled more, pride striking his features, “Then we should do it again some time!” and then, after planting a small kiss on Ralphs lips, he headed off to how own shelter. Ralph grins a little, before climbing into his own. 

At the sore sensation already taking over his bum, he doubts he'll feel very well the next morning. But it was worth it.


End file.
